museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Volkmar Enderlein
thumb|Volkmar Enderlein (1996) Volkmar Enderlein (* [July [1936 in Oschersleben/Bode) is a [deutscher [historian and [archeologist. He is a member Deutschen archaeological of institute. Live Volkmar Enderlein spent his childhood in Brieg ([Silesia) and Plaue (the [Erzgebirge). He filed the school-leaving exam in 1954 in Karl's Marx city. Enderlein studied in 1954-1958 in Friedrich's shimmer university in Jena classical archeology, art history and ancient history. Be most important academic teacher was Robert Heidenreich. In 1956 and 1957 he finished training periods in Islamischen Museum. On the basis of the knowledge acquired during the study Pehlevi and continuing investigations in coin cabinet ([Bodemuseum) he wrote his dissertation about the " coins with Pehlevi legends " from the coin collection Friedrich's shimmer university. In 1959 he began as a scientific employee in Islamischen Museum where he dealt, among the rest, with sasanidischen seal steinen. In 1965 he passed a doctoral thesis about " portrait busts on seal stones. Investigation to the iconography of the sasanidischen art " one which led for political reasons only in 1995 to his doctorate in university of Leipzig. From 1st August, 1965 Enderlein was a provisional leader Islamischen Of museum, became in 1971 acting manager and on the 1st September, 1978, in the end, manager of the museum. The long way of the internationally approved scientist who was not a member SED or one block party en can be likewise explained only by the political influencing control on the museum being. From 1992 he was an acting manager by the union educated Museums for Islamic art which he led from 1995 to 2001 as a manager. Achievements In his long activity as a leader and manager Volkmar Enderlein not only substantially the acquisition and exhibit activity stamped, but took with the careful steering system of the activity of all employees also influence on the creation of the development of the museum. The reopening of the showrooms after Krieg, the installation Aleppo room see (1960) and Gebetsnische from Konya (1965) belong to the early highlights of his career which already reveal an important concern: the connection of academically sound work on the collection objects with the presentation understandable for a wide audience from islamischer art. During the division of the collection Enderlein held the contact with the museum in Dahlem partly in conspiratorial way straight and provided u. a. together with colleagues for the fact that copies of the documentation located on the museum island reached in the west part of the city. The desegregation of the collections (1992) and the reorganisation substantially stamped by him of the constant exhibit (2001) underline the historical meaning of this activity. A special main focus of his work was the employment with oriental carpet en. His numerous works in this area found the recognition of the international professional world. Before Kelim see and Turkman's carpets in Islamic en art history found bigger attention, dealt Enderlein with them and could lay with it also the foundation-stone for acquisitions of the museum in this direction. The Islamic book art, the relations Europe see to East, Early-Islamic architecture as well as biographic researches to Wilhelm von Bode and Friedrich Sarre likewise belonged to important research and exhibit subjects Enderleins. Works (choice) Books * Volkmar Enderlein: '' Orientalische Kelims. Flachgewebe aus Anatolien, dem Iran und dem Kaukasus''. Henschelverlag: Berlin 1986 / Hülsey: Wesel 1986. ISBN 3-923185-03-0 * Volkmar Enderlein: Islamisches Museum. Wegleitung. Staatliche Museen zu Berlin: Berlin 1988. * Volkmar Enderlein, Werner Sundermann (Hrsg.): Schahname. Das persische Königsbuch. Miniaturen und Texte der Berliner Handschrift von 1605. Gustav Kiepenheuer Verlag: Leipzig und Weimar 1988. / Müller & Kiepenheuer: Hanau 1988. ISBN 3-7833-8815-5 * Volkmar Enderlein: Islamische Kunst. Verl. der Kunst, Dresden 1990. ISBN 3-364-00195-2 * Volkmar Enderlein: Die Miniaturen der Berliner Baisonqur-Handschrift. Staatliche Museen zu Berlin: Berlin 1991. (Bilderhefte der Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin, 1) * Volkmar Enderlein: Wilhelm von Bode und die Berliner Teppichsammlung. Ausstellung des Museums für Islamische Kunst anlässlich des Jubiläums Wilhelm von Bode zum 150. Geburtstag im Pergamonmuseum 18. Oktober 1995. Staatliche Museen zu Berlin-PK: Berlin 1995. (Bilderhefte der Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin-PK, 84). Gebr. Mann: Berlin 1995 ISBN 3-7861-1908-2 Important exhibits Literature * Staatliche Museen zu Berlin, Preußischer Kulturbesitz: Museum für Islamische Kunst. von Zabern, Mainz 2001. ISBN 3-8053-2681-5 ISBN 3-8053-2734-X * Jens Kröger, Desirée Heiden (Hrsg.): Islamische Kunst in Berliner Sammlungen. 100 Jahre Museum für Islamische Kunst in Berlin. Parthas: Berlin 2004. ISBN 3-86601-435-X * Gisela Helmecke, Jens Kröger: Wissenschaft und Restaurierung für die Ausstellung des Islamischen Museums 1959–1991 und des Museums für Islamische Kunst 1992–2001. Volkmar Enderlein und Uta Tyroller zum Dank. 23. Juli 2001. für Islamische Kunst, Ms. Web links * * manager's change in the museum for Islamic art